Universal motors have wound rotors and wound stators with brushes rubbing on a commutator to transfer electrical power to the rotor windings. Dust is generated as the brushes wear through rubbing on the commutator and this dust is conductive, being substantially carbon. This dust poses a tracking risk to the motor's electrical circuit should it be allowed to build up on the winding ends and/or around the brush cages. In prior arrangements, the coils have been wound on bobbins which are fitted to the stator cores or the cores have been fitted with slot liners or supports which include sections to shield the coils from the build up of brush dust. Prior designs usually involve the use of a metal end bracket or bearing bracket which also supports the cages for the brushes. In this arrangement, shields may be provided to prevent the build up of brush dust about and along the brush cage to avoid shorting the brush to the metal end bracket. More recently, the end bracket has been made from a non-conductive material such as injection moulded plastics material where application stresses allow, and greatly reduce the risk of tracking or shorting of a brush to earth or a metal component of the motor. The problem of tracking or dust accumulation between the coils and the stator core has been overcome by providing separate parts to act as a barrier to the build up of a conductive path of carbon dust between the coils and the stator core by extending the length of such a path known as the creepage distance. The use of additional parts increases material cost and assembly cost by increasing the time and steps required in manufacture of the motor by fitting the separate parts.